Jameson
by Layna Remi
Summary: Not going to make a summary you just need to know JAMIE WHUMP!
1. where is uncle Jamie

Hello Blue Bloods lovers, so I tried to write a NCIS fan fic but it seems to be less popular than my Blue Bloods fan fics so here is a new one. As usual Jamie whump (Duhhh). I liked the line of "what are we missing?" "Uncle Jamie" "He took a shift". I will use that in this story it is in no way related to "The Bitter End" episode. which FYI writers of that show should have had some Jamie whump so revenge is a huge idea for Danny even though Vinnie was considered Family(He is alive in this story). Here is the story PLEASE read and review and leave me comments because I love them! ~LNR~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Erin placed out the china on the table as she talked with her brother, and for once it was not a fight but an agreement over a case. They did begin the case with different views but once Jamie had put into perspective that the victim should be more important they sided together and caught the SOB that had killed 6 woman.

"So glad we have Thomas locked in, we finally get to nail this ass hole!" Danny was so tired from this case he was surprised he hadn't said that he couldn't come to family dinner.

"I know and best of all we saved Rachael Timmons before he could kill her" Erin gave Danny a pat on the shoulder as the rest of the family filed in placing the food down on the table and taking their places. Everyone looked as though they had the week from hell, like they had been kicked around but together as a family they were better.

"Who says grace today?" Linda asked around.

"Me" Nicki responded with a smile, they joined hands.

"Wait what about Uncle Jamie?" Sean asked staring at the empty chair.

"Jamie had to take and extra shift because a lot of officers are out with the flu." Danny said looking at his sons face, then he nodded at Nicki.

"Dear Father, Bless these gifts in which we are our about to receive and watch over us, through Christ our Lord, Amen."

"Amen." They all said in unison, and thus Reagan family Dinner began.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Come on Reagan don't tell me you don't think Danez isn't hot." Vinnie said to his partner in disbelief.

"Well she is Cruz but she is Detective Danez daughter and I hear you don't want to deal with his wrath."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever, let's just go see what's going on." Vinnie took lead in the walk to the home, neighbors had called when they heard a disturbance from the home, even though the family was away on vacation.

"Doors open, but the lock looks tampered with." Jamie said as Vinnie peaked into the windows.

"Probably some neighborhood kids trying to pawn off the neighbors valuables, I'll take the back." Jamie nodded in agreement as he gave his partner a few seconds to get into position. Once he entered the home he say where the noise had come from a china figurine had fallen off a shelf and everything was tuned over.

"Hello, NYPD show yourselves" No response, he continued around the place until he saw another "disturbance." Girl laying in a pool of blood in the living room. Jamie Radioed in the murder just before he noticed Vinnie never entered.

"Vinnie, we got a dead body," No response.

"Vinnie, Vinnie, Cruz where the hell are you ?" A bad feeling consumed Jamie's body as he searched for his partner. Then he saw it a blood trail from the black door up a stairwell. The flow of blood was only a small amount of splotches but his partner was still in danger. " 10 13 I need back up at 104 Roseville Ave." the dispatcher gave him an estimated ten minutes till back up arrived. Cautiously Jamie crept up the stairs and followed the blood, which led him to a bathroom. In the middle of the floor Vinnie laid with a pool of blood by his head and back. "Vinnie!, I have an officer down I request back up immediately I repeat officer Down!" Jamie yelled into his radio. He shook Vinnie slightly begging him to wake up, but Cruz was out cold.

His worry for his partner made him oblivious to the man creeping out from behind the door and within a sudden instant Jamie felt a searing pain in his side and before he dropped to the floor. His assault was quick and had run to the door ran out and slammed it shut. A noise from outside worried Jamie as he tried to assess the situation, like something was being pushed to block the door. It wasn't even a minute later that Jamie smelled smoke that began to seep through the bottom of the door, the attackers where burning the evidence and burning Vinnie and Jamie alive.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The smoke was thick and the flames danced a taunting dance around the stairwell. Vinnie had yet to wake up and Jamie was losing energy fast. The killers had locked or blocked off all exits for Jamie and his partner, smoke filled his lungs as he tried to breath to stay alive. He wouldn't let them die, and with Vinnie unconscious he was unable to help himself, so Jamie had to do it for him. He filled the tub with cool water and tugged his partner into it, taking a towel from a rack he wet it and placed it over Vinnie who just now beginning to stir.

"Reagan?" he said groggy.

"Hey glad to have you back.. hold this over your face!" Jamie coughed deeply, the smoke filled his lungs causing him great difficulty, he grabbed another towel and covered his face after wetting it.

"Helps coming, right Jamie?"

"They said ETA was 10 minutes, 6 minutes ago, they'll get here" He smiled under the rag

" Damn kids got me right when I walked un stabbed me the hit me in the head." He placed his hand to his head gingerly touching the point of impact before he finally saw Jamie. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine they didn't get me that bad, though this fire may finish us off."

"We have to find a way out, you know the new dispatchers and there ETAs they are always off especially with that drug bust going down."

"Yeah, but they locked all the doors and the stairwell is engulfed in flames."

"We gotta get up and try, I'm not going to be served to my family like a piece of burnt toast and I'm certainly not explaining to yours how you turned into a french fry." Jamie laughed but it quickly turned into a coughing fit, Vinnie winced with sympathy at his friends difficulty. Both got up and pushed past a heat wave to the hall, like Jamie had said everything was blocked off.

"I got an idea!" Vinnie said, but before Jamie could ask he watched as Vinnie threw himself at a door knocking it down instantly, "Guess my time in the tube made me flame retardant for a while. A window on the other side of the room gave them their way out, home free.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The room was filled with laughter as Danny told an embarrassing childhood story about Erin who even laughed. They dinner was over but everyone sat around before they brought out the dessert, and it seemed like everyone's bad weeks turned out a little better.

"I'll clear, Danny tell them about the time you went ice skating with Rebecca Sanders," Erin got up laughing just as Danny began. She placed the dishes in the sink and was about to return to the family fun when her father came in on the phone, she could tell it was important, it seemed something terrible based off of Frank's face.

"What is it ?" she mouthed, he threw up his finger for her to wait.

"No of course, are you close of getting them out ?" He asked the person on the other end.

"Okay Garret make it quick, please get them out!" Frank hung up and immediately gave himself a recovery breathe, his hands trembled terrible and as Erin looked at her father, "Dad, what is is, what happened?!" He did not respond he just motioned he into the dining room.

"Nicki, can you take Sean and Jack and yourself to the other room, maybe go cut yourselves some dessert." Nicki didn't question it she just followed the orders and left the room with her two younger cousins.

"Dad what the hell is going on ?" Erin demanded once the kids cleared the room.

"That was Garret on the phone, there was a murder reported by and officer today."

"Jamie?" Linda asked, Frank nodded.

"So what's wrong Francis is he okay,"

"They got another call from Jamie for officer down, Vinnie Cruz I assume."

"Dad what is going on?" Danny asked

"The house that they are in is on fire, the perp has used grease to start the fire, Vinnie and Jamie are trapped inside the fire fighters are trying to get them out as we speak, I have to go to the scene but I want all of you to stay with the kids, and I will call you once I get more information." Erin was hyperventilating as Linda rubbed her back crying. They all nodded in agreement and s Frank got up to leave he turned to them once more, "They'll get him out."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Vinnie Come on man we can make it!" Vinnie was deteriorating fast, with his head wound, stab wound and lack of air his chances weren't looking promising. Jamie was no better but he had to pull through his own struggles to help his partner. The room was a large space and the floor beneath them was hot and unpredictable. Jamie tested the floor in front of him, he was almost there and from what he could hear there were fireman working to get them out.

"Reagan, take it for a while." Vinnie tried to give Jamie the wet cloth s he saw him struggling.

"No Vin, we're almost there." He rested Vinnie against the wall and tried to force the window open with no prevail, lucky for him he saw a fireman pop up," Get down!" the man yelled, Jamie shielded Cruz as he heard glass shatter and fall over him.

"Thank god, it was starting to get hot in here." Vinnie joked. They each let out a short laugh, Jamie stood up and pulled Vinnie to his feet reading him to be passed on before the house shook.

"The floors about to give in!" Jamie yelled over the roar of the flame. Vinnie gripped had on Jamie's arm trying to gain his balance. Jamie pushed him toward the window as the house shook.

"Reagan what the hell are you doing!"

"Vinnie go there isn't a lot of time, go " Before Vinnie could protest he was pulled through the window. He turned around just in time to see the floor give out and his partner to disappear. He looked through the window below and saw Jamie unconscious on the floor surrounded by flames.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank heard his son being yelled and it made his stomach churn. He searched for the source, it had been Vinnie who was fighting against the Firefighter trying to run back into the house instead of going to the ambulance. Frank made his way to the skittish man, "Vinnie, they'll get him" Vinnie immediately stopped his struggle and let the Commissioner lead him to the ambulance. They kept an eye on the firefighter's work. Frank's phone rang and he instantly knew who it was.

"Erin,"

"Dad, did they get him out?"

"Vinnie is out but there was a complications Erin, the floor collapsed and they are working to get him out ." Just then an outburst of yelling brought the men to their feet.

"He's barely got a pulse we need to get his stats up. " they brought a soot covered Jamie from the house.

"Jamie!" Frank ran to his son's side as they paramedics tried to save his life.


	2. the wait

Bet your terrified for Jamie, hypothetically how mad would you be if I killed off Jamie? Well we will see! As always read and review.

to answer your question Sierra Ramon, I'm evil like that and thank you for calling my story beautiful this boosts my confidence on how some one sees it 3

~LNR

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Dad, how is he!" Danny ran in with the family at tow, Frank sat alone in the waiting room with that stone like feature that he kept for his Commissioner job.

"He is in the trauma center, I haven't heard anything yet." Erin sat herself next to him and held his hand.

"Were is Vinnie, I thought you said he was with you?" Linda.

"Vinnie refused to go to the hospital until they got Jamie out, he is in the ER right now he has a mild concussion, he has to be on oxygen for a while, and he has a stab wound non fatal to his back, I called his family they will be here soon." Everyone was silent for a moment, they didn't want a repeat of Joe and though Jamie is was tough they still feared that he would somehow be lost.

"Is Uncle Jamie hurt really bad?" Sean asked in his innocent voice, they all knew the kids were not dumb and could pick up the seriousness of the situation with the mood set in the waiting room.

"Yeah buddy, Uncle Jamie is really hurt and we just gotta pray for him." Danny squeezed his son's shoulder. The Family sat in silence as they yet again waited or good or bad news on a beloved family member, they had been her one too many times.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They wait was long they team had fighting for Jamie for over n hour, to stabilize him before they could even think of sending him so surgery, and while this happened the Reagan Family was left in the dark about his condition. Vinnie had put up all kinds of hell with the staff to have him be able to sit in the waiting room, he carried a portable oxygen tank with him and joined the family in the silence. Along with Vinnie, Renzulli came to sit and wait, the kid was his favorite cop that he trained. The boys fell asleep on Linda and Nicki sat hugging her shaking mother. The wait was unbearable, but finally a doctor walked into the room clutching the bottom of his scrub top.

"Family of Jamie Reagan," he was shocked when everyone stood.

"Please how is my brother?" Danny asked the nervous looking man.

"I'm not going to lie, he is not doing so well, he lost a good amount of blood from the stab wound and the smoke inhalation has compromised his breathing therefore we had to intabate. But the thing that really harmed him was the fall, he suffered bleeding in the brain, we had to drill burr holes to relive the pressure build up. he has broken a number of bones including his collarbone, femur and pelvic bone. he also has dislocated his shoulder and there is a large amount of internal bleeding," the list seemed like it was infinite. Sobs filled the room as fear built up, the doctor continued.

"We've sent him to surgery right now , it is to relieve the swelling in his brain, it's a difficult procedure and though my team is very good at what they do, the others injuries that Officer Reagan has obtained it make the surgery a whole lot harder but we will try our absolute hardest to make sure he makes it through. He will have more surgery's ahead so please prepare yourself." The doctor left the room to go prepare for Jamie's surgery leaving the Reagan's to cry with fear of losing the peacekeeper, gentile, sweet man.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The surgery was a success and as the family waited they got a load of support. Detective Baez, Danny's partner took over the case with Sgt. Gormley, Renzulli briefed the whole station to be on the lookout for suspicious characters, and once they received a lead they would know the name and who to look for. Cruz helped with a sketch artist, Linda's hospital friends helped the family with food, and anything else they could do to help. Garret took over for Frank and helped keep the city in order, the Mayor even stopped by to tell them that he would do anything he could to help the family. They knew they were blessed but they only wanted was Jamie to be okay.

After almost 3 hours, a doctor entered, Jamie had survived but there were still complications, they lost his twice but were able to revive him.

"Can we see him please?" Erin begged as she clutched onto her daughters and grandfathers hand.

"He is recovery right now but in a little bit ill have nurse escort you to his room once its assigned." Erin smiled and nodded through her tears. They had to wait twenty minutes before they finally saw him. He was pale and a million machines and tubes surrounded him, casts on his arm and leg scared them, his head was bandaged with a little spot of red. the feeling of seeing his like this was over whelming and with a lot more surgeries on the way the feeling grew to a stomach ache. Erin sat next to Jamie's bed and held his cold almost lifeless hand careful not to disturb the IV, Danny stood next to her and held to his surgery , frank took his other had and Henry touched his arm as the rest of them stood at the foot of his hospital bed, all silently praying without the others knowing. Praying that Jamie was going to wake up and be okay.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So sorry this is sooooooo short but I have work in like an hour so I have to get ready and I didn't want you to have to wait, I'm going to TRY to post on Sunday, I might call in sick cause I hate my job. so about that Hypothetic question I would love to know because I gave Jamie all these injuries and well… anyway I hope you loved this part of the story hopefully the next addition will be longer, don't hate me if it takes a few days to write. as always Read and Review ~LNR~


	3. investigate

Good hello my friends, it is Layna here I had a horrible day at work so I decided to write more of (hopefully I don't take my aggression out on Jamie!). R&R please ~LNR~

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It had been three days since Jamie's attack and already Jamie had had 5 surgeries. The three days felt like three months for the family especially because Jamie's condition wasn't improving. Danny and Linda sat in Jamie's hospital room in silence, the boys were with their great grandfather for the day as well as Nicki so that they didn't have to witness Jamie in this state. The nurses of the night shift were in and out checking vitals, doctors would come in to make note of Jamie's condition and occasional visitors from the police squad would stop by with flowers and card.

Vinnie was a regular, he'd sit with Jamie for hours, from what Danny could tell he felt guilty for Jamie being hurt in the first place. Vinnie ha told him that he practically begged Jamie to work the extra shift with him so that he wouldn't have to work with another officer. Danny continuously told him that it wasn't his fault and that they would find the men that had did this to them. Vinnie never listened though, he would just apologize over and over again to Jamie. Vinnie was loyal and even though he was supposed to be in his own room resting he would still sneak away and after the first day the doctor didn't try to mess with that.

Linda had such sadness in her eyes, Jamie was the youngest, minus the kids, and seeing him so small and injured killed her inside. Bandages covered his, one on his head from surgery, a few for slight burns on his arm and neck, another on his back from the stab wound and finally the casts that were on his arm and leg. Tube's ran in and out of his body and she knew what all of them were for which only scared her more, especially the one that proved that he couldn't breathe on his own. She snuggled into her husband, each of them trying to comfort one another but she could tell that it was taking a toll on Danny.

"Hun, why don't you go down and get something from the cafeteria," she said a worried for his well being. He nodded and stood up looking at Jamie for a long minute.

"Do you want anything?" He asked her.

"No, I'm good" she gave him a kiss and watched him leave the room even though his mind and body fought against it, once she knew he was gone she leaned to her brother- in - law and held his uninjured hand,

"You have to be okay Jamie, they can't lose another one, we need you Jamie." And for the first time since the ordeal, Linda began to ball her eyes out, not having to be strong for anyone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny sighed as he walked the long trek to the cafeteria, he just wanted to go quick and get back to his baby brother, Jamie couldn't die, he was the peacekeeper, the young and gentle brother, who no matter what happened would defuse a dangerous situation. He had a million memories run through his mind of Jamie and him, it was draining him. Even though they were happy memories the only brought the thought of not having anymore.

Just as Danny walked through the ER to get to his destination, he ran into a frantic looking Baez.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked confused.

"Danny, oh god this wasn't a onetime thing!" she said in a panic.

"What do you mean!" he almost demanded.

"Danny two more officer's were attacked, same as Jamie and Vinnie, they are bringing them in now."

"Who are they?" he asked in a panic.

"Officers Jon Candela, and Robert Farklen, they don't thing Farklen will make it."

"Damn! do you have anything from the case? any leads?"

"They girl from the last robbery was a prostitute and I'm guessing so was this other victim that the officer's had found, we can't just not respond to these houses that are being broken into we have had six calls about home invasions and out of them four were real, Danny these men they are attacking this station in particular, no one is safe, " he tone was a rush of fear and panic.

Danny was about to ask another question but suddenly paramedic came rushing in with what was one of the victims and from the condition, he guessed it was Farklen. "I have to go Danny ill keep you updated!' and with that she was gone, leaving Danny with a mix of emotion and utter confusion.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank sat at his desk, he had gotten word of another attack and with the pandemonium going on he was left to fix the chaos as he tried to steer clear of thinking of Jamie, which as damn near impossible. He had to go back to work that day though it was the hardest thing for him. He waited for word from Garrett that his car would arrive so that he could go to the station to talk to the officer's he had to round in half at a time, so he knew that with doing this speech more that once was going to be difficult put he was semi prepared. Garrett finally entered and as Frank walked out the door he took a deep breath and readied himself.

"Commissioner, they are waiting for you in the report room" Renzulli greeted Frank quickly and hurried with him to the awaiting officer's. The room was booming with noise as all the officers were in panic and chaos after the tragic events. Once Frank entered it all died down to a dull roar.

" I know all of you are in panic, with the situation at hand it is hard not to be. As you all know there is threat towards this precinct and very serious one if that. We have lost one and have three other's critically wounded. there is an ongoing investigation to find the culprit or culprits and bring justice to them and safety to all of you."

"Commissioner, how can we be safe, I know this job comes with risks but this is out of control, with every home invasion all we are all afraid to be burned to death of gutted like fish by some crazed manic, have kids I want to watch grow up." One officer said in the back.

"You are right, but you know that with this job anything is possible and though it is terrible death unfortunately happens with this line of work sometimes. The only thing I can say is to watch each other's backs, from what officer Cruz has told me splitting up turned out disastrous, so stick together and stay safe." All the officer's in to room were silent and Frank could tell they had something on their mind.

"Is there any further questions?" From the left side of the room, in a small voice one female officer asked what they were all wondering, "How is Jamie?" Though Renzulli shot he a look Frank raised his hand telling him it was alright.

"Officer Reagan, is still in the same condition, but he is strong and I can only hope and pray that he pulls through." They all nodded and left the room. One down six to go, Frank thought.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Where's Jamie?" Baez asked

"Another surgery" Danny said with a look of utter depression on his face and Maria didn't blame him what was going on was tough.

"So the victim from fire number two also a prostitute, her name was Rachael Gremer, vic one was Carrie Phillips, the houses where both random I am thinking, one family out of town one was just away for the day. I have no leads because the fires eliminate all evidence."

"Well what about back yards I mean Vinnie told me that obviously these guys escaped un noticed by neighbors."

"True, I'm gonna have to go over the scenes again, good thinking Reagan." she gave him a pat on his shoulder just before her phone buzzed.

"I think I got a lead, police officer Rebecca Goss said she may know who did this."

"I wanna come with you."

"Danny you know damn well you can't go, and I know you want to catch this bastard as much as everyone else but you could ruin the investigation, your compromised and the Captain will not have you anywhere near the case, he's got it we are teamed together, focus on Jamie he needs you Danny."

"Fine but find this guy before he gets someone else."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

More time passed, the Reagan's watched Jamie's health condition worsen, within the past week he had multiple surgeries and his appearance was too much. Erin sat in the quiet room with Nicki. It was summer so the kids would sit with Jamie for a while. Erin had long since stopped crying but she was in a state of panic but her emotions never showed she was too drained.

"Mom it's been a week, when will Uncle Jamie wake up?" Nicki was just as worried she was old enough to understand the severity of it all.

"I don't know sweetheart, Jamie is injured very badly and its going to take him a long time to recover but we can stay with him and make sure he has someone with him, so he knows that we are here for him." Nicki nodded and gave a weak smile.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, do you want anything?"

"A soda please." Erin walked out of the room and Nicki turned back to Jamie. She was saddened by the how ordeal. "Uncle Jamie, I'm here for you." she laid her head down and drifted to sleep. The next thing she knew she was waking up to the monitors scream and nurses and doctors pushing her out.


	4. Fear

Oh God I am sooooooooo incredible sorry you've waited so long. There was work and babysitting oh and then there was my laziness which consisted of like a gazillion naps . but again I'm sorry so here it is without any delay LNR

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny rushed down the halls of the hospital, his heart beat faster than it ever had before. and why shouldn't it, he received a phone call from Erin which was a mess, the only words he could make out were Jamie and trouble. He finally rounded the corner to see his sister standing a few feet from Jamie's room with a look of terror and tears flowing down her face as she clutched her daughter; who wore a similar face for dear life. Once there eyes met though Erin let go of Nicki and ran to her brother almost knocking him over with a full force hug.

"What happened Erin?" he tried to ask calm but it was anything but. She released him from the death grip and stood back wiping her eyes with her trebling hand.

"I don't know I mean one minute his vitals where fine the next thing I know I hear the beeping in his room and see Nicki coming out crying, the doctors are working on him but they will let us know soon." She had simmered down a little and went back to Nicki. Danny admired her mothering skills as she consoled her hysterical daughter.

He slipped away for a minute calling his Dad, Grandfather, and wife, all of which would rush to them. Those calls where tough and he needed to make the them, but there was one more call he desperately wanted to make. he dialed the seven digit number immediately getting the voice mail,

"Hey this is Jamie sorry I missed your call but leave your message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can" A Wave of emotions hit Danny causing him to come crashing down, to the floor in a battle to keep back the tears, a battle in which he lost.

He cried, he cried like the time he got the news his Mother was diagnosed with cancer, like the time the doctor came out and said that there was nothing more they could do and that Joe had passed away, like the time his mother lost her battle and like the time Linda was taken. Memories flooded through his mind, the ones that he never wanted to revisit but his brain had other plans, but like all the other times he cried alone in order to keep the image of being strong present with the family. He redialed the number again listening to his brother's sweet voice unable to stop himself from hitting it again. He didn't even realize Linda walk into the abandoned room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Linda was a lot of things to the family, a caring mother, the great listener, the wise advice giver, the excellent cook, but most of all she was a wonderful wife to Danny. The minute she got up to the ICU she realized Danny's absents, she had hugged Erin and asked where he was. She walked around looking for him for about four minutes before finding him in an empty room, he was sitting against the wall holding on to his phone, listening to something that only lasted a minute and then he'd do it all over again. She knew exactly what he was doing, she slowly walked to his startling him she took his phone and slid down the wall next to him. No words were said she just held his hand and they sat in silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"Did the find out what happened, is he okay?" Linda slowly looked up to him and wiped the tears from his face and gave him a fake smile.

"He had fluid in his lungs, and his oxygen levels where bad, they did a procedure on him to remove it, they drained the fluid but now they have to open him back up and find the source." Danny nodded and sniffled as he looked to his beautiful wife.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." She put up her hand in rejection to the statement.

"Don't you dare apologize Danny Reagan, this is a very hard time on all of us, and you don't think I haven't seen you like this before, sure you cried in front of us but I've always known. I've always know that this kind of crying existed, when Joe died and then your mom, I was always there but I wanted to give you space. Danny you and this family have been through more than any other family I know, and Jamie is the baby, you have the right to be terrified I sure as hell am, but you don't have to hide Danny because we are a family and we are here for each other." She stood up and offered out her hand to him helping him to his feet. He kissed her forehead and held her tight before they walked hand in hand to be with Family.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Two more days passed since the scare and Erin was impatient, they found the bleed sure but her brother wasn't any better. His bones where healing up nice though but once he woke up the recovery time would be a long one. Danny walked into the room a coffee in hand and another one being reached out for her to take.

"Thank you." she said as her brother brought a chair next to her, " Any new on the case?" she asked in hopes that they would catch the basterd that had already killed three police officers and injured six more.

"They got a lead, Mick Chaves and officer said that he swore revenge on the precinct ever since they took down his gang four days before Jamie and Cruz's attack. Which reminds me any new on Cruz?"

"He is a wreck just like us, blames himself for begging Jamie to take the case still no matter how many times I tell him it's not his fault. He visited the other day, well almost he stood outside he was afraid to come in." she shrugged and let out a deep sigh.

"I can see what he is going through he is okay but Jamie he is well in this state."

"Yeah well the only person I blame is the one who set the fire, have they brought in this Chaves guy?"

"No he is in the wind which only adds on to the suspicion." Erin nodded and finally got up from the chair that she was stationed at for the past 37 hours.

"I'm gonna go home, dad is going to be on Jamie watch tonight, thanks for taking over I just have to go home and be with Nicki, Jack was nice enough to come back for a few days and watch her but right now I need her." She took a long look at Jamie, he still looked terrible but she knew he was obviously in good hands with Danny she kissed his fore head, hugged Danny and left.

She fought every urge to run back to be with Jamie, it was a battle she had to win. her daughter needed her, the person that meant to most to her. She was so excited to go home and shower and eat normal food. The parking garage was empty as her heals echoed within, it was actually the first time she was alone, in the hospital the doctor's swarmed her. She suddenly felt the over whelming emotions build up inside her, and there alone in the parking garage she cried.

However she was not alone, no she was being watched by a man who hid in the shadows, filling every stereotype of parking garages, this man was none other than Mick Chaves, and he began to slowly creep up on Erin with a knife in hand ready to kill the commissioners daughter to send a message to stop the investigation. But Erin heard him and turned around just in time to see him charging at her she jumped out of the way and began to run to the stares, but he was faster than her and he grabbed her arm and pushed her to the floor. she screamed as loud as she could trying to fight him off of her. He plunged the knife at her missing his intended target, as Erin was squirming and hit got her in the arm. He back handed her slicing her cheek and she tried to shove him off. She was in full Panic mode but with quick thinking she kneed him in the balls and got up.

Again he was faster and grabbed her ankle causing her to fall to the floor, she kept screaming hoping that someone would hear her by the echoes. he dragged her back and kneeled on her pinning her to the floor, she let tears flow down her face as she pleaded with him, but he had none of it. He raised the knife ignoring her screams for anyone around her and began to prepare himself for the final blow. Every memory she had flowed through her mind, the final on ending at the one of Nicki and Jamie when he taught her to drive and showed her Nicki's progress. Chaves gave an evil grin, Erin shut her eyes tight readying herself for what was to come, all before a shot rang through the air and she felt Chaves' body fall on top of her and hearing to knife clatter to the ground, she heard footsteps approaching and the knife being kicked away. She shoved the lifeless body of Mick Chaves off of her before focusing on her hero, There in front of her was Maria, Baez.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Torn from leaving his brother, Danny went to the ER as he saw Baez's 911 page. And almost instantly he was glad he did. Erin sat on the bed, her arm in a sling from a fractured bone from Chaves kneeling on her.

"Erin oh my god what happened?"

"Chaves tried to kill her, he had the plan out in his apartment, once I saw it I ran to the parking garage and sure enough he was attacking her."

"Is he?"

"Yeah one shot to the head, I was lucky Baez found me when she did or else.." she let her voice trail off she gripped her brother in a one arm hug, soon Linda appeared and she took over the examination. Jack brought Nicki who clung to her mother and then the rest of the Reagan family followed as they were glad the man behind the murders and attacks were dead. Now all they had to do was wait.


	5. final

so sorry for the lack in update please don't hate me ! I won't make a long note but as usual please r&r ~LNR

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chaves was dead and for now the police department felt safe, Maria was seen as a hero, she deserved it she saved Erin's life and countless others. Unfortunately in the span of 3 weeks three officers had died and five where critically wounded. The days went by and Jamie had still not woken up from his comatose state. Time felt like it had dragged on but in reality Jamie had been out for already a month and a half, during this time the Reagan's where forced to leave Jamie alone and return back to their jobs, and the kids to go back to school at summers end. All the while Jamie was not far from their mind.

Frank sat next to his youngest on a lowly Thursday, though he kept his emotions sealed, a war raged inside him as he felt the over powering urge to cry each time he was with Jamie. Though he was slowly healing, he just wanted Jamie to open his eyes. Frank wanted to hear his son's voice, it was in fact the thing that soothed him through hard times as well as Danny and Erin's. Jamie was a peace keeper the one that could turn a situation and make everyone be laughing about the foolishness of a fight in the end, he got it from his mother. That was another reason, Jamie possessed so many of Mary's traits it made Frank feel like she lived on through him. Seeing him like this made every moment fear filled moment.

Henry walked into the room looking sadly at his son's face, filled with torture.

"Francis, I brought you a coffee,"

"Thanks Pop"

"You can't live off of hospital food you know, the only time you eat in on Sundays." Somehow the family managed to keep the tradition going, it gave them a sense of security.

"I know I'm just so worried for Jamie, doctors say his bones are healing fine but they keep him on life support because his body just can't support itself its nerve racking."

"I know but it's Jamie, he can pull through"

"For the sake of my sanity I hope so, I cant lose another one pop."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie Regan was born into the world loved and he world certainly leave the world the same. But now was not his time, it couldn't be he was still young, he still had to find someone to love, settle down and have a family, and with every passing moment it seemed like that vision drifted farther away. This is what Erin thought, life had changed after Jamie's attack. Everyone in the family had been through so much, from the swarm of media to the consuming feeling of fear the Jamie might not make it, Erin wanted it to end.

Jamie looked so peaceful, though the tubes and monitors altered the image. She just wanted to believe that he was sleeping, but she knew he wasn't. Danny had come to see Jamie earlier that day but the room was completely quiet, she could tell he was worried, it looked like he had aged a hundred years. All of the casts had come off which made her happy but for now the only thing she wanted was to see his brilliant blue eyes to look up at her, like when she was first born, she was thirteen and once her mother laid Jamie in her arms Erin was smitten with the baby. He was so tiny and fragile then and now it was almost the same. She kissed her brother on the forehead and got up to head home.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The family needed a day away, they were at their wits end in worry, Cruz could tell Ever since the accident he blamed himself for what happened and so every week he made sure he could sit with him three days out of the week. It was madding, the whole thing, though the man who was responsible was dead this was far from over. Jamie had become one of Vinnie's best friends, after all for some reason people found him to be cocky.

"J, you gotta wake up man, your family is worried sick it's been a month almost two and I know I cant turn back time and not be so stupid to not check the area before entering." He rested his head on his hands before looking back at Jamie.

"I'm so sorry, I can't say it enough you just gotta pull through." He looked down at Jamie and could see that today Jamie wasn't going to change.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He looked to his brother beside him, he looked different then his usual self. he looked worn and older and he wondered why. he let his eyes roam the room, the scent of sterilizer filled his nose. It was dark and from the view in the window he could tell it was night. He suddenly became aware of the tube in his throat desperately he tried to remove it, a beeping sounded as his heart rate increase but he was soon put at ease by a hand placed on his shoulder, "Jamie it's okay!" it was Erin he voice was so soothing but he could tell that she was shaky. Danny had woken up and had bounced to his feet looking anxious as he kept saying "Thank God" over and over again.

It only took the doctors a couple of seconds to respond and a few more minutes to talk the tube out. By that time Danny stepped out to call everyone while Erin stayed there and held his hand. Jamie loved Erin's motherly nature, it kept him calm. Danny came back it to the room ruffling his hair.

"Kid your alright you gave us quiet the scare." he laughed with tears in his eyes. Jamie squeezed his hand with reassurance,

"I'm okay Danny." His voice was raspy and barely heard but for Erin and Danny they'd take it. Linda bolted into the room with urgency and as she leaned over trying to catch her breath she looked to Jamie and smiled. She made her way over with tears in her eyes and a look of pure relief. She clung to her husband as she looked at her brother - in- law.

"How you feeling Jamie?"

"Sore, and tired but I'm okay." They all gave him a sympathetic smile with tears welling up in their eyes.

"Do you remember what happened? Why you are here?"

"Not really I remember a dead girl, a fire and Cruz and I went to check it out, oh god is Cruz okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to you," Cruz popped his head into the room but was hesitant to enter before Jamie gave him a giant grin, "I knew you where trouble Cruz."

"I'm so sorry Reagan," he fully entered the room.

"Wasn't your fault, who set the fire?"

"A man who held a grudge against the police department, they killed his brother and he wanted revenge," Danny place his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Jamie?" Frank said in uncertainty as if he couldn't believe that Jamie could be awake. He stared at his boy, his youngest and was overcome by joy, he ran to his son's bed side with Henry, Nicki, Jack, and Sean at tow. He cried into his shoulder as Jamie hugged him back. Everything was okay now Jamie was awake, the world made sense.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Recovery was a long process but with a tight knit family like the Reagan family, Jamie had a bigger support system than he could ever ask for. It was agonizing and long but he pushed through and now here he was laughing again with his family at a Sunday dinner. He would never get sick of it, his siblings bickering, his niece and nephews laughs, his father's wisdom, his grandfather's stubborness, and his sister- in- laws easing force. He would start back up on Tuesday ready to protect NYC, he was so glad he was alright he couldn't put his family through another death. Somehow he believed that his brother and mother were watching over him.

"Uncle Jamie?" Jamie snapped out of it.

"Yeah Jack sorry, what did you say?" He smiled to his young nephew.

"Do you wanna say grace?"

"Yeah, of course," he looked around at all the faces at the table as they joined hands and all faced their attention towards him.

"Dear lord bless this food in which we are about to receive, and bless my family to whom I owe everything to, the ones that no matter what I know will be here with me, Amen" he squeezed his nieces and grandfathers hands and through smiles they all looked at him and replied "Amen."


End file.
